British Propaganda
British citizens frequently create propaganda promoting their and their nation's beliefs, usually involving the famous British-Ishvalan rivalry. Listed are numerous examples of this propaganda. Do You Wanna Kill Some Ishies? This song is very popular among kids, who can frequently be heard singing this during play times. It comes from the 2293 remake of the kids animated movie, Frozen, in which PM Ninja II seeks a coalition to fight the Ishvalan Empire. The Battle of New London The Quisling War was the spark of the British-Ishvalan rivalry, and one battle, the Battle of New London is also the subject of a famous British folk song by Johnny Norton. ♪ In (2)193 we took a little trip ♪ ♪ Along with PM Ninja down the mighty River Thames ♪ ♪ We took a little bacon and we took a little beans ♪ ♪ And we caught the bloody Ishies in the town of New London ♪ ♪ We fired our guns but the Ishies kept acoming ♪ ♪ There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago ♪ ♪ We fired once more and the Ishies started running ♪ ♪ Down the River Thames to the New London Bay ♪ ♪ We looked down the river and we see'd the Ishies come ♪ ♪ And there must have been a hundred of'em beating on some folks ♪ ♪ They stepped so high and they made the bugles ring ♪ ♪ We stood with our tea and didn't say a thing ♪ ♪ We fired our guns but the Ishies kept acoming ♪ ♪ There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago ♪ ♪ We fired once more and the Ishies started running ♪ ♪ Down the River Thames to the New London Bay ♪ ♪ Old PM Ninja said we'd take em by surprise ♪ ♪ If we fired our guns when they didn't see us well ♪ ♪ We held our fires til' we see'd em turn 'round ♪ ♪ Then we opened up our guns and really gave 'em well ♪ ♪ We fired our guns but the Ishies kept acoming ♪ ♪ There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago ♪ ♪ We fired once more and the Ishies started running ♪ ♪ Down the River Thames to the New London Bay ♪ ♪ Yeah, they ran through the forest and they ran through the snow ♪ ♪ They ran through the bushes where the Brits wouldn't go ♪ ♪ They ran so fast the Brits couldn't catch em ♪ ♪ Down the River Thames to the New London Bay ♪ ♪ We fired our guns 'til they jammed up ♪ ♪ Then we took our teacups and we threw another round ♪ ♪ We filled 'em up and threw am at the Ish ♪ ♪ And when they hit the old Ishies lost their minds ♪ ♪ We fired our guns but the Ishies kept acoming ♪ ♪ There wasn't quite as many as there was a while ago ♪ ♪ We fired once more and the Ishies started running ♪ ♪ Down the River Thames to the New London Bay ♪ ♪ Yeah, they ran through the forest and they ran through the snow ♪ ♪ They ran through the bushes where the Brits wouldn't go ♪ ♪ They ran so fast the Brits couldn't catch em ♪ ♪ Down the River Thames to the New London Bay ♪ Keep Calm and Carry On Keep Calm and Carry On posters are also very common. They were repopularized with the destruction of the "Museum of the Traitor", presumed to be by Ishvalan forces. Category:Britannia Category:Ishvalan Empire Category:NC Spacebattles